1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sleep shades and more specifically to shades adapted to be worn by a user and having properties for inhibiting the passage of light through the shade to the eyes of the user.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many instances in life when one must patiently sit and wait for an event to occur. Typical of these instances is the situation where a passenger on an airplane or train must sit and wait his or her arrival at the destination. When long periods of time are encountered under these circumstances, one can become extremely bored. It is not uncommon under these circumstances for an individual to attempt to sleep in order to pass the seemingly endless time in a state of semi-unconsciousness. One would hope that such a nap could result in deep sleep over several hours leaving the person rested upon their arrival at the destination.
Unfortunately, sleeping traits vary and many people suffer from habits which they deem to be less than sociable. For example, a person in the sleeping state will often relax their jaw so that their mouth gapes open. Snoring is also common under these circumstances. It is the persons perception of these habits which often make them want to maintain some degree of consciousness. This of course interferes with the ultimate desire to sleep deeply for a prolonged period of time.